


Family Reunion

by enigmaticblue



Series: Slow Burn Trilogy [4]
Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to not be alone right now, and her long-lost cousin presents a golden opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the trope_bingo prompt “broken bones.” This story could have been about ten times as long, for reals, and I might add to it in the future if enough people are interested. Right now, though, I just needed to fill the prompt.

“So, what’s the verdict, doc?” Sam asks, not holding out a lot of hope.

 

Dr. Samuels gives her a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Colonel, but it’s definitely broken. I’ll set you up with a consult with the orthopedic surgeon tomorrow, but I don’t think it needs surgery.”

 

Sam stares down at her right ankle with dismay. It’s bad enough to have a broken ankle, but since it’s the right one, there’s no way she’ll be able to drive any time soon.

 

“How long am I going to be on crutches?” Sam asks.

 

Samuels shrugs. “Eight weeks at least, assuming that you take care of yourself.”

 

Sam can’t quite imagine eight weeks on crutches, not around here. She’d have to find a driver, and she hates pulling on those resources. She likes the idea of being confined to the base or her house for that long even less.

 

“Thanks,” she says, and takes the crutches offered.

 

Cam is waiting for her in the hallway. “What’s the damage?”

 

“Broken, and I have a consult with ortho tomorrow,” Sam replies. “Eight weeks in a cast.”

 

“Shit,” Cam comments. “That sucks. Can I give you a ride home?”

 

“You’d better,” Sam says glumly. “I’m not going to be able to drive myself.”

 

She absolutely hates the idea of relying on anybody for rides or help. Maybe if Jack weren’t in DC, it would be different, but he’s not going to take two months off to coddle her. She doesn’t want to ask Cam or Daniel for help, or even Vala for that matter. She has a few projects she could work on at the SGC, but there’s always some emergency or another.

 

But there’s an unanswered offer sitting on her kitchen table at home, and while Sam hadn’t intended on taking it, a short term research opportunity in Eureka might be just what the doctor ordered.

 

“What are you going to do?” Cam asks. “Are you going to take leave?”

 

Sam thinks for a moment and then makes up her mind. “No,” she says. “As long as I don’t need surgery, I’m going to take a research offer from the DOD.”

 

Besides, she has an open invitation from her cousin, and she hasn’t seen Jack in years. It might be nice to get away from the SGC to do work that could actually be published in her lifetime.

 

“Might be a good idea,” Cam replies. “It gets a little crazy around here.”

 

“Plus, I’m pretty sure they’ll offer a driver,” Sam jokes, keeping her feelings under wraps. Cam has been great since they came back from their science mission that was supposed to be a cakewalk, but wasn’t.

 

“Call if you need me,” Cam insists. “I mean, I’ll pick you up to bring you to the base tomorrow, but otherwise…”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Sam promises, but she’s already mentally rehearsing the phone call to her cousin.

 

When she gets home, she dials the number. “I want to take the offer,” she says. “But I have some requirements.”

 

“Tell me what you want,” Dr. Allison Blake says. “And you’ve got it.”

 

~~~~~

 

When Sam gets to the Portland airport, she’s a little surprised to see one of the electric carts waiting for her. “I heard you might need a hand, Colonel Carter,” the young woman says cheerfully. “Sheriff Carter thought you might be more comfortable with a ride to baggage claim.”

 

“Thank you,” Sam says, unable to turn down the offer. She sits on the bench with her crutches leaning next to her, her ankle aching. She hasn’t taken any pain medication today, and she’s regretting it at the moment.

 

The cart picks up a few others, mostly elderly, and Sam feels like an idiot, but she’s also really grateful not to have to make her way on crutches.

 

She isn’t in uniform, and even her luggage doesn’t give her profession away. Being on crutches is difficult enough without people asking her where she’d served and how she’d been injured, especially since the mission is classified.

 

The cart drops them off at the baggage claim, and Sam levers herself up. She knows she’s fairly fit, but the tops of the crutches dig into her armpits, and her arms and shoulders ache with the unaccustomed exertion.

 

“Sam?”

 

She looks up to see her cousin standing in front of her, hands in his pockets. “Jack, hey.”

 

She’s actually glad that O’Neill isn’t with her right now, because that would just be too confusing by half—it’s already bad enough that Jack Carter has her boyfriend’s first name and her last name.

 

Jack grins broadly. “You look great. I swear you haven’t aged since the last time I saw you.”

 

Sam returns the smile. “You, too. Eureka seems to agree with you.”

 

He hitches a shoulder. “It certainly has its moments. Did you check a bag?”

 

“I had to with this ankle,” Sam says glumly. “Thanks for picking me up.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” he replies easily. “I asked them to fly you in directly, but there’s apparently a thing today.”

 

She raises her eyebrows. “A thing, huh?”

 

“It’s Eureka,” he says as if that’s explanation enough.

 

Although, given what Sam’s heard about the DOD town, it probably is.

 

“Besides,” Jack continues, “I figure this will give us a chance to get caught up before you get swallowed up by GD.”

 

“Does that happen often?” Sam asks with amusement.

 

Jack looks at her out of the corner of his eye. “If you’re like every other scientist I know? It’s inevitable.” He gives her ankle a look. “I know I said you were welcome to stay with me, and you definitely are, but there are a couple of sets of stairs.”

 

“I’ll deal with the stairs,” Sam replies. “Half the reason I accepted the offer at GD rather than taking sick leave is to reconnect with you and Zoe. How is she?”

 

Jack lights up, and as he starts to brag about Zoe’s achievements, it’s clear that he’s proud of her and involved in her life.

 

Sam feels a pang of envy and loss—envy because her window of opportunity to have kids seems to be closing, and loss because she still misses her dad at the most random times.

 

“You okay?” Jack asks, breaking into her melancholy thoughts.

 

Sam forces a smile. “Sorry about that. I’m fine, just—thinking about Dad.”

 

Jack squeezes her shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the funeral. I was in the middle of a manhunt at the time, but—”

 

“Don’t.” She cuts off his recriminations. “I understand better than most that sometimes the job comes first.”

 

The alarm for the baggage claim sounds, and Sam turns toward the carousel. “I have to warn you, my suitcase is the big, black one.”

 

Jack accepts the change in subject gracefully. “Oh, so it looks like every other suitcase?”

 

“Well, I did stick a big, red bow on it, if that helps,” Sam offers.

 

Since her suitcase is passing them at just that moment, it clearly does, because Jack snags it and leads her out to a Jeep.

 

“Not that I’m not thrilled to have you here,” Jack says once they’re out of Portland, “but why take a short term research project now?”

 

Sam leans against the door. “Because I would have been stuck at home if I’d stayed in Colorado Springs, and things are a little difficult with my boyfriend right now.”

 

Jack grimaces. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

She sighs. “He’s in Washington, D.C., and I could have stayed with him, but then I would have been stuck in his apartment all day. At least I’ll be of some use in Eureka, and I felt like I needed the change in scenery.”

 

“Also, your cousin can drive you wherever you need to go,” Jack points out. “I have to take Zoe to school every day, anyway. It’s no trouble to take you to GD in the mornings, and I’m sure N—Dr. Stark can drive you home or have Fargo do it.”

 

“Do you know Dr. Stark well?” Sam asks.

 

The pause is telling. “You could say that,” Jack finally says. “We usually wind up working together whether we want to or not.”

 

“What’s he like?”

 

Jack flushes slightly. “You know, I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

 

Sam knows there’s something going on that he isn’t telling her. “Is he as arrogant as everybody says he is?”

 

“Ah, more, actually,” Jack says with a laugh. “I’ve told him before that one of these days his ego isn’t going to fit into GD.” In an obvious attempt to change the subject, he says, “Have I told you how I wound up in Eureka?”

 

Sam allows him to change the subject, but her curiosity is definitely piqued.

 

~~~~~

 

Jack gives her the five-cent tour through town on the way to his house, pointing out various points of interest. Sam has worked at the SGC for long enough that she’s used to things getting pretty weird, but Eureka is a differently matter entirely.

 

It’s _quirky_.

 

Jack’s cell phone rings, and he gives her an apologetic look before answering with a brusque, “Carter.” There’s a pause, and he says, “I can’t tonight. I have a family thing. We talked about this.”

 

Jack blushes a dull red. “ _No_ ,” he hisses. “Look, I’ll, uh, I’ll call you tonight. _Late_.”

 

He hangs up and tucks the phone back in his pocket. “Sorry about that,” he says, clearing his throat.

 

Sam is now highly amused. “If you have a date—”

 

“It’s nothing that can’t wait another night or two,” Jack says firmly. “Look, I didn’t think you’d want to be gawked at tonight, and you might be tired, so I thought we’d just order pizza.”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Sam replies. “And people are going to gawk?”

 

Jack shrugs. “We don’t get a lot of strangers here for obvious reasons, and it’ll get around that you’re my cousin, so there will be some interest. Folks are pretty friendly.”

 

“As long as I don’t have to shoot anybody, I think we’re good,” Sam replies. “I left my gun at home.”

 

Jack shakes his head. “You know, I don’t think I’ve had to shoot anybody yet.”

 

~~~~~

 

The bunker is another surprise, as is SARAH. There are stairs, but Sam manages. It probably would have made more sense to stay somewhere she didn’t have to deal with two flights of stairs, but she hadn’t lied.

 

With her dad gone, and O’Neill on the other side of the country, and her brother still as distant as ever, Sam wanted to take the opportunity to reconnect with the little family she still has.

 

Besides, she and Jack had been thick as thieves when they’d been able to spend time together as kids, which hadn’t been often.

 

Often enough to make an impression on her, though, Sam thought.

 

Jack gets her set up on the couch, her ankle propped on a pillow on the coffee table, and hands her a beer. “Pizza should be here in about an hour,” he offers.

 

“Thanks,” Sam replies. “This really is great.”

 

“I thought we could grab breakfast at Café Diem tomorrow morning before you go into GD,” Jack offers. “Vincent makes a great breakfast, and you could start your day off right.”

 

Jack’s earnestness is endearing. “You don’t have to manage me, you know,” she says, amused.

 

He shrugs. “I’m used to dealing with the care and feeding of scientists.”

 

“Oh?” Sam asks. “Any scientist in particular?”

 

“Maybe,” Jack replies. “It’s—I’m not sure if it’s serious yet, and I haven’t said anything to Zoe.”

 

“My lips are sealed,” she promises.

 

Jack smiles. “Thanks.”

 

Zoe and the pizza arrive at the same time, and Sam has to admit that Jack’s pride in his kid is understandable. She’s sharp as a tack and sassy as hell, but she also says, “If you need any help with the shower, let me know. I think SARAH had a couple of ideas for keeping your cast dry, too.”

 

“Thank you, Zoe,” Sam says gratefully.

 

Zoe shrugs in a manner that’s reminiscent of Jack. “I broke my arm when I was eight. I remember what a pain it was. Oh, and word of advice—don’t let them eat you alive tomorrow.”

 

“Is there something I should be worried about?” Sam asks.

 

Zoe smirks. “People are pretty protective of Dad in Eureka.”

 

But she refuses to say anything more than that.

 

~~~~~

 

Jack’s guestroom bed is incredibly comfortable, but Sam still has trouble sleeping. The memories from that last, disastrous mission keep intruding. She keeps telling herself that she was lucky—her erstwhile team might have left her behind, but they’d sent SG-1 back for her.

 

And SG-1 had found her before the Lucian Alliance brigands had. The worst that had happened to her was a broken ankle and a few bad hours wondering if she was going to make it off the planet alive.

 

She hadn’t wanted to be alone after that, and Eureka meant she didn’t have to be.

 

Sam finally drops off into a restless sleep, only to awaken a few hours later from a nightmare. Her ankle throbs dully, and she knows she needs to take her pain medication if she’s going to get any sleep at all. The last thing she needs is to make a terrible first impression on Nathan Stark.

 

They have to work together for the next few weeks, and this is his turf, not hers.

 

The door opens a crack, and Jack pokes his head in. “Sam? Are you okay? SARAH said you were in distress—direct quote, by the way.”

 

“I’m fine,” Sam insists. “I’m just having trouble sleeping.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

Sam hates asking for help, but the thought of getting up to grab a glass of water so she can take her pills is exhausting. “A glass of water?”

 

“Be right back,” Jack promises.

 

Sam sits up, her back resting against the headboard, and reminds herself that she’s safe, and this is why she’d come to Eureka.

 

Jack returns with the glass of water and sits gingerly on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Sam swallows her pills. “Talk about what?”

 

“Whatever is keeping you from sleeping.”

 

“Not really,” Sam admits.

 

“Then how about a hug?” Jack offers. “Because you look like you could use one.”

 

Her laugh is a little watery. “A hug would be great.”

 

Sam presses her face into the worn cotton of Jack’s t-shirt, and feels his strength as he pulls her in for a tight hug.

 

Moments like these, Sam misses O’Neill more than ever, but her cousin is a decent substitute. In many ways, Jack reminds her of O’Neill, and she’s hoping that will help Eureka feel a little more like home for the next few weeks.

 

~~~~~

 

Sam has to drag herself out of bed the next morning. Jack is apologetic, since he has to take Zoe to school, but she knows another few hours aren’t going to make a difference.

 

“I can get coffee, right?” Sam asks, knowing that she sounds a little plaintive.

 

Jack gives her a look full of sympathy. “The Vinspresso is the best I’ve ever had, and I can promise vats of it if you need it.”

 

As tired as Sam is, she doesn’t really notice the glares when they walk into Café Diem. It’s not until a heavyset man wearing an apron approaches that Sam starts to sense that not all is well.

 

“Sheriff,” and the man sounds a little stiff. “There are a couple of seats here and there, but I don’t have a free table.”

 

Sam is looking right at an empty table, so that’s patently untrue.

 

Jack frowns. “What—oh, for…” He trails off, sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, and finally looks back up at the man. “Vincent, my cousin, Dr. Samantha Carter, who’s here to work on a project with Stark. Sam, Vince.”

 

The change is immediate. “It’s a pleasure, Dr. Carter,” Vince says, now all warmth. “Let me get you seated, and can I recommend the special for breakfast? Eggs Benedict with smoked salmon. Unless your tastes are as pedestrian as the sheriff’s.”

 

Sam blinks. “The special would be fine, as long as there’s coffee involved.”

 

Vincent shows them to the empty table Sam had seen and promises to return shortly with their coffee, stopping to whisper something to a woman on his way. That woman whispers something to her companion, who turns around to whisper to a neighbor, and Sam can sense the thaw in the room.

 

“Okay, what just happened?” Sam asks, bemused.

 

Jack shakes his head. “You know how I told you that I wasn’t sure how serious things were? It’s not for lack of meddling from certain parties.”

 

Sam giggles. “They thought we were together?”

 

“I am taking an attractive woman out to breakfast,” Jack points out. “I can’t really blame anybody for jumping to conclusions.”

 

The bell over the door rings, and a tall, attractive man enters. Short, curly dark hair, beard, piercing green eyes, sharply dressed in a suit and tie—Sam takes all of that in just as he notices Jack, and then notices Jack isn’t alone.

 

Emotions flicker in his eyes, and Sam suddenly realizes that Jack’s scientist isn’t a woman, as she’d assumed, but a man. A man who turns sharply on his heel and strides out of Café Diem.

 

Jack has apparently seen the same thing as Sam, and he hesitates briefly, glancing at her.

 

“Go,” she says. “He probably got the same wrong impression as everybody else.”

 

Jack offers her a look full of gratitude, and he takes off. Sam sees the man pass the window, with Jack close behind, but they’re out of sight before Jack can stop him—assuming that Jack managed it.

 

“More coffee, Dr. Carter?” Vincent asks, appearing next to her table.

 

“Please,” Sam says, finding the opportunity to be merely _Dr._ Carter rather novel.

 

She watches as Jack re-enters Café Diem, looking somewhat sheepish, followed by the other man, who appears calm, cool, and collected. “I told you I had a family thing,” Jack is saying in a low voice.

 

“With your cousin _Sam_ ,” the man replies, just a bit of heat in his voice.

 

Sam suspects that he’s a little embarrassed to have been caught rushing out. “I’m Lieutenant Colonel _Samantha_ Carter,” she says, using the table to get to her feet.

 

“Wait, you’re Dr. Carter?” he asks, and now it’s his turn to look embarrassed.

 

Jack sighs. “Let’s try this again. Dr. Nathan Stark, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. Sam, I think you’ve probably figured out who Stark is.”

 

Sam smiles. “A little more serious than you thought, huh?”

 

“Little bit,” he admits with a smug grin.

 

“Why don’t we sit?” Stark asks. “I’m sure Dr. Carter doesn’t want to be on her feet, and people are starting to stare.”

 

Jack sits, looking more relaxed than Sam expects. “Oh, you should have seen them when we first walked in.”

 

Sam glances at Jack. “You didn’t tell him I was coming?”

 

“I told him that my cousin Sam was coming to town,” Jack replies. “I assumed a smart guy like Nathan would put two and two together.”

 

Stark grimaces. “I should have, but I’ve been a little preoccupied recently, and I think you know why.”

 

Jack shares a rather heated look with him, and Sam suddenly knows precisely why she’d received so many glares when she’d walked into Café Diem with Jack. Right now, she’s feeling more amused than anything else.

 

Eureka is turning out to be far more entertaining than she expected, and not in a bad way.

 

“Besides,” Stark continues. “I received authorization to invite Dr. S. Carter in on a project, and you said your _cousin Sam_ was in the Air Force.”

 

Jack smirks. “Nathan, the Carter part of that equation really should have been a dead giveaway.”

 

Stark rolls his eyes. “Yes, fine, you got one over on me, Sheriff.”

 

“Maybe we should all start over,” Sam suggests. “And you can call me Sam, Dr. Stark.”

 

Stark offers her a charming smile. “Nathan. And welcome aboard, Sam. I hope you enjoy your time in Eureka.”

 

Sam returns the smile. “Oh, it’s off to a pretty great start.”


End file.
